


Marvellous Scenarios

by dantae



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Anxiety, Bathing/Washing, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Relationships, Forbidden Love, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Morning Cuddles, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantae/pseuds/dantae
Summary: This is a book of one shots. I wrote some of them just to clear my mind and some of them are prompts.I will also include some fandom one shots too.  Hope you will like them and please write your comments down below.





	1. Watching Them: Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Them will be a series, here is the first one. Please leave a comment if you have complaints or advices x

It was 10 am in the morning, the sound of rapid raindrops were tumbling against the window among the sounds of cars passing by. There were no honk sounds just engines and chatterings of people walking on the sidewalks. The weather made the room look more grayish than usual, the minimal design and the white walls were now looking gray.

 

 

The room filled with a sound of a grunt.

 

 

Steve shifted in bed and slowly opened up his puffy eyes. He stared at Bucky who was still sleeping right next to him, mattress pulled up over his head. His hair was a total mess, the way Steve loved and he smiled while looking at him.

 

 

He  gently traced his temple and his brows. Bucky shook his head murmuring sleepily.

 

Steve now started to play with his hair, a gesture which Bucky loved. He strengthened his loose arm around Steve's waist and pulled him close to him. His head was resting top of his' while he was continuing to sleep.

 

Steve looked down at him. He looked even more gorgeous when he was sleeping.

 

They weren't in a serious hurry, even if they were the aura of the moment was going to overcome to the rush. 

 

He kept on watching him sleep, his head now resting on his right shoulder. His chest slowly rising and descending as if it was in a harmony with the raindrops hitting the windows. Sudden voice of alarm from the phone started ringing but she carefully stopped it. He wanted the moment to last a little bit longer until he woke him up with a kiss, their lips were barely touching but it was enough to wake him up with sparkling eyes.

 

 

 


	2. Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava is constantly thinking about how she backed away from the love of her life due to anxiety, when she is on the other room with thoughts in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** no super powers in these.

I was doing good, until this morning. 

 

I felt as if i was complete and was even free from the chronic pain i have. I was wrong, as my attack showed me.

I woke up to a mixture of alcohol and coffee smell all around the flat. Not weird for 10 am. I pushed away the blanket then dragged myself to the bathroom. I checked my hair - a total mess- and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I took my medicine then moved towards the hall which seemed very quiet. As I was turning towards the corner, I felt her arms around my waist and her lips on my neck.

 

"Morning" she whispered against my skin. I turned around and wrapped my arms around her neck, all smiley dived into a classic morning kiss.

"I dont want to go" I whined to her, resting my forehead onto hers.

"You spent so much time with Peter" she said laughing. 

 

We ate our breakfast, made by Val and it was her again classic breakfast which she swears its Michelin typed; cereal with alka-seltzer.

 

After we cleaned up the food, we dressed up for uni. I could feel Val's eyes on my skin, as I'm sure she was too about mine.

And it started there. 

I have to say I stopped using my meds halfway through. 

I shouldn't have done it.

The second we stepped out, our homophobic neighbor commented at us.

I knew I shouldn't be ashamed of who I am.

I am proud as I am.

but my anxiety was thinking differently. I walked fast paced, I could hear Val calling my name. I got into a street where I sat down and looked at my phone. She was calling me . I opened and said dont call me. I couldn't believe this was happening. I felt the tears streaming down as I buried my face to my hands.

 

***

 

I checked the time. Its been 2 hours. 2 hours spent here rather than next to the girl I love, the lesson I'm supposed to be at. 

I checked my phone to see 50 missed calls and tons of text messages. From Val and Peter.

 

I texted them I will be at home as I headed, knowing how I could cure this feeling.

I stepped into the flat, I took off my shoes and beanie, threwing them away to the counter. I started undressing in the middle of the hall I felt the cold floor below my feet as I took a deep breath, I walked into the bathroom. I reached for the shower and let myself in.

 

Hot water. As it was running down from my head, to my back and breasts, I took a deep breath again. I stand there well knowing that the hot water would burn and create wounds that I would regret but will be a source of relax for now. I knew she would come and kiss them whispering sweet nothings to my ear.

I washed my hair, my body and noticed the feeling of sad and guilt was now turning into sensitive tenderness that only Val could understand. I stepped out and wrapped my hair into the towel.

*12 messages"

You know who.

"In shower?"

"Hey"

"I feel like this food is not the only tender thing I will be eating"

I chuckled, she knew me, she knew this was my way of coping it.

I layed down to the bed, opening my laptop while I waited for my hair to dry.

***

 

 

"aaAH"

 

I felt her warm tongue,

Her hands spreading out my legs, her tongue making her way between them.

 

I gasped again.

She moved her hands from my legs to my butt squeezing and kissing my back. As trails he kissed it until her lips were touching my ear.

"Oh, I knew dinner would be nice"

As she said these words a her hand again met my folds, rubbing up and down in a pace thats sure to drive me mad.

"do you like it" she whispered.

i moaned.

she slowly inserted one finger in, making me beg for more. I was shaking under her touch an she was loving it. I wanted more, I grind myself to her finger, as it was already hitting my set and the heat was making me feel delusional. She added not one but two fingers in, starting of slowly along my vulva and then she increased the pace.

 

I felt her fingers in and out of me uncontrollably I moved my hand to rub myself. She reached out and kissed me as I moaned loud and long into the kiss. Her hands and my hand on my clit were almost in sync. I feel myself building up, I couldn't take it anymore even though I tried, I knew this was the most intense climax I was going to experience  _yet._

I panted, gasped and screamed out her name as I came, feeling the sheets are now wet. I turned to lay on my back and to face Val.

She showed her fingers which was covered of my juice, and licks it clean.

I reach for her hand to get up and wrap my legs around her waist.

"Im sorry" I say,

"no, no" she says as she kisses me slowly then saving me to the bed again. To prevent the thoughts that I will have, prevent them with the passion that I never knew it existed.

 

I gasped loudly.

Again.


End file.
